Ojos violetas
by LittleMalory
Summary: Los problemas empiezan cuando kyle se enamora de alguien que esta totalmente prohibido y que ese alguien 'pertenece' a su mejor amigo stanley...
1. Comienzo

**South park pertenece a Matt stone y Trey parker **

**Pero el fanfic si me pertenece ^. ^**

**Si no te gusta la pareja de wendy y kyle para que arriesgarte a ver algo que la verdad no te gusta.**

-Ahora q voy a hacer? , ¿Como le digo a mi mejor amigo que lo engañe de la manera más vil que podría conocerse? Aunque la verdad valió la pena, pero que estoy diciendo. - pensaba kyle mientras caminaba con la blanca nieve de south park.

¿Que era lo que kyle había hecho para sentirse tan culposamente miserable?

¿Cómo podía ser si estaba prácticamente en la plenitud de toda su vida?

La verdad nadie lo sabia, o al menos eso se creía.

Hacia tiempo que Stan no salía a alguna fiesta, a ver una película o hacer algo divertido con su amigo kyle, lo cual le extrañaba demasiado ya que tenia muy buena comunicación pero últimamente a kyle le surgieron deberes que debía cumplir y por lo tanto, stanley se tenia que conformar con su pervertido amigo kenny y con el culo gordo de cartman, además de que podía escaparse con su novia Wendy.

Mientras jugaban baloncesto en el mismo parque de siempre. Stan y cartman entablaban una pequeña conversación:

que estará pasando con kyle? No ha tenido tantos deberes desde la ultima vez que lo castigaron y que yo sepa el no lo esta…

no te preocupes tanto por el judío, de seguro su madre solo lo esta jodiendo o talvez el ya no quiere estar con nosotros, especialmente contigo stan…

¡cállate culo gordo!

Ohh perdóname stanley por decirte lo que es más claro que el agua!

Esa platica entre aquellos jóvenes de 17 años, hizo que el joven Marsh reflexionara acerca de lo que estaba sucediendo con kyle, así q decidió ir a visitarlo esa misma tarde.

Mientras tanto, kyle no dejaba de pensar en 'ella'…

Pensaba en su blanca y tersa piel que muchas veces ha observado, en aquella cabellera larga y de un negro oscuro en donde uno podía perderse y principalmente pensaba en aquellos ojos púrpuras que encantaban a quien los vieran, ¡es por eso que Stanley , Gregory y Cartman cayeron en los trucos de aquella mujer ; feminista, liberal y sobretodo dulce, terminando enamorados de 'ella' y ahora kyle broflovski era una victima mas .

-¿Por qué de muchas mujeres que hay en el mundo, en south park me tuve que enamorar de ella?- pensaba kyle mientras hundía su rostro en las sabanas que había en su cama.

-¡kyle! ¿Puedo pasar?- decía la voz de un niño de 11 años que por supuesto que kyle reconoció al instante.

- claro que puedes pasar Ike – dijo el pelirrojo

- gracias, ¿puedo pedirte un favor?- replico ike al entrar a la habitación

-dime…

-bueno, la verdad tu sabes que no soy muy bueno en álgebra y quisiera que me ayudaras con estos problemas – dijo ike algo apenado

- …, claro que te ayudare

- gracias – repuso ike de la alegría

Pasaron unos minutos mientras kyle ayudaba a su hermano canadiense con algunos problemitas que no eran tan difíciles para el, pero el pelirrojo se veía mal, parecía que esos pequeños e insignificantes problemas se habían convertido en una pesadilla pero ¿porque? Ni siquiera ike se lo pudo imaginar terminando por preguntarle a su hermano mayor:

-¿kyle te sientes bien?

-si ike, me siento perfectamente bien pero…

- pero no me quieres ayudar, ¿verdad?

-…ike…en primera si no te hubiera querido ayudar pude haber inventado algo para no hacerlo o simplemente te hubiera dicho que no y ya

- cierto, perdón , es solo que te veo algo mal

'algo mal' era decir poco y ambos lo sabían…lo correcto era decir: terriblemente mal, pero ambos prefirieron no mencionar nada.

- perdona ike pero tengo muchas cosas en la mente talvez otro día pueda ayudarte- trato de consolar a su hermano aquel pelirrojo.

- no te preocupes, igual le puedo preguntar a papá o mamá

- gracias –sonrió el mayor de los hermanos

-claro, tú tranquilo – dijo el pequeño, no sin antes sugerir algo que kyle no quería ni debía escuchar: - ¿y porque no hablas con stan? Talvez y el te pueda ayudar –al terminar de decir esto ike decidió cerrar la puerta de aquella habitación y buscar ayuda de alguien mas para su tarea de álgebra.

- Espero encontrar a kyle en su casa – pensaba Stan mientras caminaba rumbo a la casa de los broflovski, teniendo la esperanza de poder hablar y divertirse un rato con su mejor amigo.

En ese momento sonó su celular, era un mensaje el cual stan abrió sin demorar y con curiosidad de saber de quien era y de que trataba.

_Stanley, ¿donde te encuentras? tenemos un problema grave con el abuelo y necesitamos que vengas a la casa en este instante, me viene valiendo que estés haciendo, solo ven y procura no tardar tanto._

_PD: si no estamos en la casa cuando llegues buscanos en el hospital._

_Randy Marsh_

_-_Mierda – pronuncio stan mientras cambiaba de rumbo y aceleraba el paso para ver si alcanzaba a su familia.

En ese momento stan no sabia como sentirse, se sentía mal pero no sabia porque; si porque ya estaba tan cerca de la casa de su amigo a unos cuantos minutos de hablar con el o si porque su abuelo podía estar entre la vida y la muerte.

- dios, ojalá no sea una de esas bromas de papá porque estoy seguro que lo mato- pensó el joven Marsh mientras corría desesperadamente por las calles de south park.

**Ohh por dios, este es mi primer fic de south park y el primero que escribo, espero haya quedado bien y que les guste tanto como me gusto escribirlo y no desesperen pronto habrá acción entra kyle y wendy :) .**

**Ahh se me olvidaba, se aceptan comentarios buenos y malos y si les gusto tanto pueden agregar a favoritos y si no pues no importa.**


	2. Una tarde de noviembre

**South park pertenece a Matt stone y Trey parker **

**Pero el fanfic si me pertenece ^. ^**

En la habitación perteneciente a la hija única del matrimonio testaburger, se encontraba una joven pensativa al borde del llanto y la desesperación se encontraba confusa ante lo que nunca pensó que pudiera pasar entre ella y 'el'. Aquel de ojos verdes, de rizos pelirrojos, que tenía genes de la gente de nueva jersey, que vestía una linda ushanka verde y sobre todo aquel que es el mejor amigo de su actual novio y precisamente la pareja de su mejor amiga.

- ¿como pude ser capaz de hacerle esto a ellos?- dijo wendy frustrada mas no dejaba de pensar en aquel chico que le robaba el aliento, pero, ¿porque el mayor de los hermanos broflovski la hacia sentir así?

Dos Días Antes…

Era la clase de historia cuando al profesor se le ocurrió dejar un trabajo en parejas, el problema fue que el escogió a las parejas para su pequeño proyecto al igual que lo hizo el señor Garrison en años anteriores, lo curioso fue el hecho de que las parejas fueron las mismas que las del proyecto de cuidar un huevo, que ironía, pero esta vez stan ya no tenia porque estar celoso, ya había aprendido de su lección pasada y mejor decidió empezar a trabajar con bárbara.

-que ironía que nos tocara juntos de nuevo -dijo kyle mientras acomodaba su asiento cerca de wendy.

- tienes razón – pronuncio ella con una sonrisa en la cara, cosa que sin razón alguna logro que kyle se sonrojara un poco, al menos lo suficiente para que se notara en su rostro. Y por supuesto que testaburger se dio cuenta ya que era muy atenta pero decidió no decir ni hacer nada ante tal acción.

-muy bien chicos la clase acaba de terminar, nos vemos mañana –anuncio el profesor mientras cruzaba la puerta.

-oye kyle, ¿porque no nos vemos en mi casa para adelantar el trabajo? –pregunto dulcemente wendy

-claro así tendremos mas tiempo libre- respondió kyle mientras seguía a wendy a su casillero.

-entonces hoy a las cinco…

- si, ahí estaré – inquirió kyle mientras se alejaba lentamente.

En la casa testaburger, kyle y wendy se encontraban trabajando en el proyecto cuando kyle le sugirió a wendy:

-deberíamos ir al museo para tomar fotos.

-eso mismo te iba a decir kyle- dijo ella mientras le sonreía.

-bueno, entonces primero terminamos la investigación y mañana vamos al museo- sugirió kyle mientras observaba a wendy.

-claro- embozó wendy con una sonrisa típica de ella.

Al día siguiente, como ambos acordaron se vieron en la entrada del museo, kyle con unos pocos minutos de retraso, pero eso no importo con tal de tomar aquellas fotos para el proyecto.

Caminaron por todo el museo tomando buenas fotos de lo que veían que fuera utilizable en aquella tarea de historia. Acabando con eso, kyle, como todo buen caballero, decidió llevar a wendy a su casa.

-kyle, ¿porque no entras y descansas un poco?- pregunto wendy al abrir la puerta principal de aquella casa que pertenecía a los testaburger.

-gracias wendy- fue lo único que pudo decir kyle ante la pregunta y el cansancio.

Ambos terminaron en un sofá, casi inmóviles, pero empezaron a conversar de temas de interés para ambos, hasta que kyle pregunto algo que talvez no era lo adecuado:

-y todavía amas a stan? – dijo kyle sin pensarlo esperando como reaccionaria ella.

- ….. Claro que si, el es mi novio- respondió wendy algo alterada

-estas segura? …-pronuncio kyle ante la alteración de testaburger

-¿Qué insinúas?- pregunto wendy mas alterada que antes

-nada, solo digo que ya llevas mucho tiempo con stan.

-puede ser, pero mi amor sigue creciendo por el –comento ella, aunque algo confundida.

-wendy, dime la verdad, ¿no has pensado en otras personas además de Stanley Marsh?

-…..para que quieres saber broflovski? ¿Para hacerme ver como una puta enfrente de ti y luego contarle a stan? ni de coña te digo.- respondió wendy furiosa

-¿crees que soy ese tipo de chico?, también soy tu amigo wendy testaburger.

-lo se pero…

-pero no me quieres decir si existe alguien además de stan, ¿verdad?

-¡kyle, por el amor de dios, si tanto quieres saber ¿porque no lo descubres tu?- le grito frustrada a el joven broflovski.

-porque lo quiero escuchar de tus labios- sonó seductoramente kyle tanto que logro que wendy se sonrojara levemente.

-kyle…yo…no puedo….es solo que…-no sabia que decir testaburger mientras miraba aquellos ojos color jade de kyle.

-acaso es el culo gordo de cartman?, ¿el pervertido de kenny?, ¿el idiota de craig?o el inocente de butters? –trato de deducir quien podría ser, ya que en su interior sabia que existía alguien en el corazón de testaburger además de marsh.

-¡no, no, no y no!-respondió rápida y desesperadamente ella, a lo cual sin pensarlo ni quererlo termino respondiendo:

-¡eres tu Kyle broflovski!

Kyle al escuchar esto se sonrojo como un tomate, le empezó a faltar la respiración y sintió las ganas enormes de hacer algo pero no sabia que.

-vete…ya dije lo que querías escuchar….ahora largo de mi casa….-ordeno wendy sonrojada y decepcionada de ella misma por decir tal confesión.

-no me voy a ir, como tu dijiste eso era lo que quería escuchar, porque la verdad creo que estoy enamorado de ti- trato de consolar a aquella chica de ojos violetas que yacía parada enfrente de el. Sin importar si era verdad o no lo que decía pero claramente el sabia que esa respuesta y ese sentimiento inexplicable era la consecuencia de lo que quería saber a toda costa esa misma tarde de noviembre en aquella habitación del hogar testaburger, solo ellos, solos.

-kyle…yo…

-no te preocupes wendy, stan no se enterara.-musito kyle mientras abrazaba a aquella chica preocupada pero enamorada y sin pensarlo, solo por aquellos instintos que dominaron a aquel joven de 17 años, besó a esa hermosa señorita que bien sabia que estaba prohibida y la cual le respondió el beso con uno aun mas apasionado que el primero y fue ahí cuando empezó el placer carnal…

Wendy y kyle llegaron rápidamente a la habitación de ella sin dejarse de besar por lo tanto tuvieron algunos tropiezos y pronto al llegar parecía que las prendas que vestían en ese momento les estorbara para seguir con su pasión y su locura, después de desprenderse de la mayoría de estas, se recostaron en la cama sin parar de besarse y fue ahí donde kyle comenzó a rozar con sus dedos la suave y tersa piel de su acompañante la cual se estremeció por el frió de estos pero no le importo porque se sentía tan bien, mientras ella se aferraba a el torso desnudo del pelirrojo y empezaba una lucha entre su lengua y la de el, parecía que estuvieran en una nube, disfrutando, por primera vez, el placer carnal.

Después de unos cuantos gemidos, algunos rasguños, mordidas y todo lo que queda después de este acto tan salvaje, apasionado y de locura, wendy y kyle yacían en la cama cubiertos con una sola sabana que termino manchada y arrugada después del placer entre ellos, ambos se sentían asombrosamente pero sabían que habían engañado a las personas que mas querían, se sentían culpables, pero al menos lo disfrutaron tanto que solo se quedaron con una sonrisa de felicidad.

Es por eso que ambos se sentían culpables y nadie lo sabia más que ellos dos.

**Ahh por fin el capitulo 2, espero les haya gustado y sobretodo que le hayan entendido, y ya me imagino sus caras al saber que no hubo lemmon en esto hahaha :p sin ofender pero luego a mi también me a pasado, y perdón si este momento entre kyle y wendy no es el mejor pero es solo que no sabia que agregar.**

**Comenten, es bueno saber si les gusto o no y también quiero saber si van a querer que escriba lemmon próximamente, para empezar a ensayar con eso d: , cuídense y coman frutas y verduras (:**


	3. El abuelo Marsh

**South park pertenece a Matt stone y Trey parker **

**Y no se que mas decir tu solo lee y disfruta ^. ^**

Stanley llego jadeante su hogar, la residencia Marsh, con la esperanza de encontrar a su familia cenando y contentos, pero nada, lo que encontró fue el televisor encendido y con la programación que le gustaba tanto al abuelo, en el comedor, la cena servida en aquella mesa de roble, aparentemente, sin ser tocada, con las sillas alrededor unas tiradas y otras solo alejadas de la mesa de una manera exagerada.

El joven pelinegro no sabia que había sucedido, mas pensaba que fue algo muy grave como dijo su padre, pero antes de deducir muchas cosas con o sin coherencia prefirió dirigirse al hospital (paso al infierno o pass of hell) entonces cerrando la puerta principal bruscamente se dirigió al hospital del pueblo corriendo lo mas que pudo, asustado y confundido por el señor de tercera edad, su abuelo.

A unos cuantos pasos de llegar, stan se empezó a sentir mal pues todavía tenia aquel sentimiento de terror hacia los hospitales a pesar de haber estado muchas veces en uno, en especial en ese.

Al entrar por la puerta de la sala de espera, encontró a alguien llorando, temblando como un tierno e inocente gatito en lugar de un lobo feroz que lastimaría a todo aquel que se atravesara en su camino sin razón alguna, ¿Cómo podía _ella_ estar así cuando es el terror de todos, hasta del propio cartman?

Stan decidió responder esa pregunta dirigiéndose a ella:

- Shelley, ¿que sucedió? –pregunto con temor de que le respondiera con un golpe.

-el abuelo…yo….papa…mama…-no podía responderle a su hermano ya que estaba destrozada, aumentando las sospechas de que su abuelo estaba terriblemente mal o su hermana actúa muy bien si es que fue una broma de Randy.

-no te preocupes, todo estará bien – trato de consolarla mientras le pedía que lo acompañara a buscar a sus padres.

Al encontrarlos, su madre, sharon marsh, se encontraba llorando, sentada en una banca que había por ahí mientras randy yacía de pie, parecia furioso pero stan sabía muy bien que esa furia era miedo.

-papa ¿Qué paso con el abuelo?- pregunto con pena ante la situación sin saber que esperar.

- stan…tu abuelo sufrió de un infarto después de 8 años y a su edad esto es muy peligroso.- respondió entrometidamente el doctor que en ese momento atendía a el abuelo.

-entonces doctor…¿sobrevivirá? – pregunto esperanzada sharon, con lagrimas en los ojos, esperando que el doctor contestara con un 'si señor y señora marsh no hay de que preocuparse' o con un 'el es fuerte, recuerde que fue a la guerra', pero ella y randy, hasta stan y shelley sabían que la cruda y cruel realidad los golpearía tan fuerte cuando bien sabían lo que diría el doctor…

- lo siento familia marsh… pero dudo que el salga vivo de esto-respondió el doctor sabiendo que rompería algo mas que las esperanzas de los marsh sino que también rompería sus corazones.

Sharon no pudo parar de llorar ,shelley maldecía entre sollozos que ella pensaba que nadie escucharía pero eran igual de fuertes que los de su madre ,Randy no lo aceptaba y aferrado a la bata del medico, le pedía a este, entre suplicas y gritos que hiciera algo por él, sabiendo que talvez era en vano pero valía la pena intentarlo y stan decidió correr fuera de ahí , ya se sentía muy mal con no ver a su amigo, entrar a un hospital y que le dijeran eso, ¡era el peor día de stanley!,esperaba que fuera una pesadilla pero sabia que era realidad, solo corrió sin saber a donde llegaría ,quería caer mientras corría y quedarse ahí hasta quedarse dormido o ,lo que creía mejor en ese momento, que lo atropellaran matándolo de una vez por todas. Pero no se atrevía a caerse a propósito, stan nunca se haría daño a si mismo por lo cual prefirió no intentarlo.

Tras correr y caminar durante un largo camino y varios minutos que probablemente eran horas, stan termino llegando a el lugar que hace tiempo que no visitaba, desde que fue a cenar ahí una tarde de agosto.

Decidió tocar la puerta y al momento una chica le abrió la puerta.

-wendy, ¿puedo pasar?- pregunto apenado stan

- claro, no te voy a dejar afuera con este frio – contesto ella

-gracias-agradeció stan mientras entraba en aquella casa donde había un olor de velas aromáticas.¡por dios, hace mucho que no disfrutaba de ese olor a canela y manzana!

- que milagro verte por aquí stanley- pregunto emocionada la voz de una señora

- solo pasaba por aquí señora testaburger – respondió stan algo temeroso por lo que la señora testaburger pregunto muy preocupada al ver el rostro de stan:

- ¡stanley¡¿pero que te sucedió?

Stan sin pensarlo dos veces o mas bien sin pensar nada abrazo a la señora testaburger donde sabia que podía encontrar un buen apoyo desde que se convirtió en la pareja de wendy, ella era como su madre sustituta cuando estaba en aquella casa.

-¿tus padres te hicieron algo? ¿te escapaste de casa?- pregunto la madre de wendy esperando atinarle a algo pero no lo logro.

-mi abuelo, mí abuelo se va a morir- dijo el pelinegro mientras sollozaba en el hombro de la señora testaburger y wendy le traía un pañuelo.

- no te preocupes stanley, todo estará bien – dijo la Sra. testaburger tratando de consolarlo

- si quieres puedes quedarte a cenar y platicar de esto-intervino el Sr. Testaburger siendo caballeroso.

- no creo que sea conveniente señores testaburger, no me siento muy bien.

-si quieres podemos llevarte a tu casa- propuso el Sr. Testaburger

-o mejor te puedes quedar a dormir en la habitación de huéspedes- dijo la Sra. Testaburger

-solo por esta noche-respondió stan a lo que wendy se veía algo molesta talvez porque todavía no sabe como actuar ante la infidelidad que hizo siendo stan su pareja.

Durante la cena el joven marsh se siento mas aliviado, ya que los testaburger bromearon y hablaron de temas de interés para stan lo cual le levanto el animo y después de la cena termino por irse al cuarto de huéspedes para poder descansar después de tanto correr y caminar.

-pobre stanley-dijo la Sra. Testaburger a su esposo.

- lo se pero que podemos hacer mas que tratar de darle esperanzas.-

-no lo se-

-creo que es inútil ya que tu y yo sabes hasta el joven marsh que Marvin marsh no vivirá ante tal situación.

-no seas cruel, al menos trata de apoyarlo.

-trato pero no puedo.

-bueno, olvídalo, cambiando de tema…

al escuchar Wendy lo que sus padres susurraban entre si, se empezó a sentir mas culpable por lo que decidió ir al cuarto donde se encontraba stan y sin preguntarse si estaba dormido o no, decidió acostarse junto a el.

-Stanley Marsh...yo te quiero y mucho. No .creo que te amo- susurro wendy al oído de stan.

-Wendy…yo también-respondió entre cortado debió a que se estaba quedando dormido

-¿Qué pasaría si tu mejor amigo y tu novia te engañan?-pregunto wendy asustada pero esperando una respuesta pero stan ya estaba más que dormido por lo cual ella decidió mejor dormir a su lado y tratar de olvidar aquella infidelidad cometida y que tanto disfruto.

A la mañana siguiente al despertar wendy no encontró a su novio por lo que pensó que talvez ya se había ido pero al bajar las escaleras lo encontró desayunando con sus padres ya que era un sábado y no estaba la preocupación de la escuela.

-gracias señores testaburger me tengo que ir a casa, ya que mis padres se preocuparan si no me ven ahí.

-no te preocupes estamos para lo que necesites.- musito amablemente la Sra. testaburger

-si hijo, puedes contar con nosotros- dijo el Sr. testaburger

-gracias.

-Wendy…yo también te amo.- le dijo stan antes de irse a wendy en el oído y dándole un beso en la mejilla. Con lo cual ella se sonrojo y sonrió alegremente.

-lo siento mucho stanley marsh, pero te engañe con tu mejor amigo…-susurro para ella solo que ni sus padres ni stan pudieron escuchar.

**Y creo que este capitulo es algo mierdoso ya que tuve un bloqueo acerca de este fic (yo pensando que no existían ¬¬)y después me llegaron un montón de ideas que nose en donde poner además de que puede que las use y perdon por la tardanza tenia muchas tareas y tenia flojera :P**

**Lo siento si querían algo de lemmon pero con lo sucedido con el abuelo marvin no creo que haya sido buena idea pero talvez para la próxima. **

**Coman frutas y verduras, comenten y gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, lo aprecio mucho (:**


	4. ¿si o no?

**Ojos****violetas****  
>Capitulo<strong>**4  
>South <strong>**Park ****no ****me ****pertenece ****y ****que ****bueno ****porque creo que yo ****haría ****sufrir ****a ****muchos ****fans ****y a ****algunos ****personajes ****:p**

Dos días después al salir Stan de la casa de Kevin, con quien tenia que hacer un trabajo, llego a su hogar se encontró con la sorpresa de que Sheila y Gerald Broflovski estaban en la sala sentados en aquellos sofás de la habitación, parecía que consolaban a Sharon y Randy, mas lo que Stan escucho lo impacto tan duro como para caer al suelo sin tratar de detener aquella caída : Marvin Marsh, el abuelo Marsh había muerto, como el doctor lo predijo y anuncio que la hora de la muerte fue aproximadamente a las 9:48 , momento en el que Stan corrió sin rumbo alguno , fue por eso que quería y trataba de caer, porque aunque suene raro ,su cuerpo y corazón sintieron que algo malo paso mas el mismo stanley tan preocupado y esperanzado de que el abuelo sobreviviría esa idea nunca cruzo su cabeza .

No sabia que hacer, mientras tanto Kyle salió de la cocina con un vaso de agua la cual tomo con permiso de los Marsh ya que era como un hijo para Randy, después de haber sido tan buen amigo durante mucho tiempo de su hijo, mas ahora ni Randy ni Stan sabían que Kyle ya no era aquel 'mejor amigo' que pensaban que siempre lo seria.

-¿Kyle que haces aquí ?- pregunto Stan sorprendido de encontrarlo y verlo en su hogar después de varios días ,semanas ,casi meses .  
>- vengo a apoyar a mi mejor amigo - dijo Kyle con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de que eso fuera suficiente para remediar lo que hizo sabiendo que no arreglaría nada y que talvez lo empeoraría.<br>-gracias - susurro el de manera que solo Kyle lo escuchara.  
>-no te preocupes - respondió el pelirrojo mientras se sentaba en una de las sillas del comedor y Stan sentándose junto a el.<br>-¿porque no habías hablado conmigo?-pregunto Stan tras haber tomado asiento.  
>- tuve que arreglar algunos problemas -mintió Kyle para no decirle a su amigo que no le hablaba porque no podía verlo a los ojos después de lo que le hizo.<br>- ¿y ya arreglaste todo?  
>- no me falta algo muy importante pero no se como solucionarlo.<br>- dime, talvez yo te pueda ayudar  
>- no lo creo- dijo el joven Bloflovski precipitadamente levantando sospechas en su mejor amigo de lo que podía estar sucediendo con el.<br>- solo quería ayudar - dijo Stanley sin saber que mas decir.  
>- y ¿Como te sientes por lo de tu abuelo?- trato de cambiar el tema logrando que Stan regresara al tema del abuelo y no a la desaparición de kyle.<br>- ¿Como quieres que me sienta? Me siento mal, triste y confundido  
>- ¿Confundido por que?<br>- por todas las cosas que me han pasado últimamente  
>- ya veo, Stan, puedo... ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- pregunto temeroso el pelirrojo pero quería quitarse de una vez la culpa que habitaba dentro de el.<br>- ¿Que pasa Kyle?  
>- mi hermano, ike, a hecho algo terrible, a engañado a su mejor amigo por lo que se siente culpable y me fue a decir su situación y yo no se que decirle, ¿Que crees que deba aconsejarle?<br>- ¿pues que hizo ike?- pregunto extrañado el pelinegro  
>- ¿Como te explico? -le resultaba difícil a Kyle explicarle a Stan de manera indirecta como lo engaño teniendo relaciones sexuales con Wendy pero no sabia como explicar eso con el ejemplo de su hermano menor ike de 11 años entonces se le ocurrió algo con lo cual Stan podría opinar :<br>-mi hermano beso y salió algunas veces a escondidas con la novia de su amigo.  
>- hmmm podría hablar con su amigo acerca del tema y ver que opina el, si es su mejor amigo y aunque suene cursi, si quiere demasiado a su novia y en especial a ike, el los perdonara porque la amistad es lo mas valioso que tiene un chico a esa edad, ¿Que a caso no recuerdas todo lo que pasamos?- respondió Stanley mientras jugueteaba con sus llaves.<br>- cierto, los buenos recuerdos, gracias por el consejo amigo- dijo kyle mientras tomaba del hombro a Stan y lo invitaba a pasear un rato por el pueblo pero en eso el móvil de Kyle sonó, era un mensaje de la persona menos esperada en ese momento:

_Kyle, __ya __se __como __arreglar __tu __problema __con __la __puta __de __Wendy __y __el __estúpido__  
><em>_hippie __de __Stan,__solo __tienes __que __venir __a __mi __casa,__te __espero __ahí __a __las __5 __¡no__  
><em>_faltes __judío __de __mierda__! __  
><em>_Cartman__  
><em>  
>- Parece una nota de secuestro y a la vez una invitación para una fiesta de niños pequeños pero bueno Cartman tenia tanto como ideas estúpidas e ilógicas algunas que no lo eran tanto, como la de la asociación de baloncesto de bebes adictos al crack, y siempre funcionaban - pensó Kyle mientras recordaba los momentos que paso el y sus amigos con Cartman ,cuando eran niños y se enojaban por todo y después negociaban por alguna estupidez, aunque todavía sigue siendo lo mismo pero con la diferencia de que la ira de Cartman se ha ido controlado gracias a su novia.<br>- ¿te vas a tener que ir?-pregunto Stan después de ver que Kyle bajaba lentamente el brazo con el móvil en la mano.  
>- no, todavía tengo hasta las 5- respondía Kyle con una gran sonrisa.<p>

Después de esto Kyle y Stan salieron de la residencia Marsh para olvidar lo malo que les ha pasado, pasear y acaso jugar como en aquellos tiempos cuando quemaban a Jennifer López, molestaban a Cartman, jugaban en la nieve y hablaban con chef.

Al ser casi las 5 Kyle se acordó de que tenía que ver a Cartman pero decidió quedarse un poco mas de tiempo con Stan ya que tal vez seria la ultima vez que disfruten juntos de algo.  
>- Kyle, hace mucho tiempo que no jugábamos baloncesto - dijo Stan alegrado pero de una manera en la que cada minuto en el que el se sentía feliz Kyle se sentía mas culpable.<br>- me alegro yo también - respondió el pelirrojo de manera algo fingida y seguida por algo que tal vez no pensó decir, al menos no ahora:  
>- ¿Todavía quieres a Wendy?<br>- ...no se que decir, siento que nos estamos distanciando mas, pero cuando estoy con ella me siento diferente, ya no se si estoy con ella solo por no hacerla sufrir o si de verdad la amo, ¿Porque la pregunta Kyle?  
>- porque quería preguntarte, ¿Que harías si ella te engañara?<br>- s fuera un idiota, como craig le rompo la cara- contesto el con algo de ira,- aunque se que no tiene la culpa- replico algo tranquilo.  
>- ¿Y si fuera otro?<br>- yo...  
>-¡Kyle pedazo de mierda!- dijo una voz furiosa tras los árboles de la cancha de baloncesto.<br>- ¿Cartman? ¿Que haces tu aquí culon?- respondió Stan al ver que era aquel culo gordo de su 'amigo'  
>-no te importa hippie de mierda, yo solo quiero hablar con Kyle- dijo Eric tratando de tranquilizarse ya que si su novia se entera le va ir mal.<br>- ¿Que quieres cartman?aun no son las 5  
>- no judío, ya son las 6 y yo esperando como una puta<br>- lo siento Cartman, pero estaba ocupado  
>- ¿De que coño hablan?- pregunto Stan algo confundido.<br>- tenia que ver a Cartman a las 5 para un trabajo que tenemos que hacer juntos  
>- si pera la perra nunca vino a la hora acordada<br>- ya te dije que lo siento culon  
>-entonces ¿no te interesa saber que es lo que puedes hacer para que el proyecto sea el mejor?<br>- claro que me interesa gordo  
>- entonces ven<br>-ve, mientras yo practico mi tiro- dijo Stan para no preocupar a su a amigo.

Ambos chicos Se alejaron de donde estaba el joven Marsh para entablar la conversación que tanto le preocupaba al pelirrojo.

- Kyle, ¿No le has dicho nada a Stan o si?  
>- claro que no pero la culpa me esta matando<br>- eso pensé ya que se veían muy alegres cuando llegue  
>- ¿Cartman me vas a ayudar si o no?<br>- claro, tu tranquilo.  
>- ahh, ¿Que debería hacer?<br>-porque no tratas de hacer ver a Wendy como una puta metiendo cosas discriminatorias como condones, consoladores y las fotos de otros pendejos en su mochila, casillero y en su casa y así Stan la deja y si le dices después que andas o anduviste con ella solo te vera como un idiota por andar con esa zorra pero al final te perdonara.  
>- no, no quiero hacerle eso a Wendy<br>- pero si a tu novia y a tu mejor amigo ¿no?  
>- no me refería eso<br>- bueno, entonces porque no pruebas con lograr que Wendy termine con Stan y tu después le dices que anduviste con ella.  
>- tampoco quiero lastimar a Stan, ademas ya sabes que el se expresa fácilmente cuando de Wendy hablamos.<br>- bueno que tal si haces que bebe seduzca a Stan y lo convence junto a Wendy de que ambos terminen y así tu te quedas con ella.  
>- bebe es mi novia, no la involucres en esto.<br>-¿Novia? entonces a ella también le tienes que explicar tu infidelidad.

A Kyle se le había olvidado hablar con bebe pero también estaba consiente de que si arreglaba las cosas primero con Stan y luego con bebe el le ayudaría a hablar con ella pero era mas difícil de lo que parecía.

- sabes que olvidado, mejor me las arreglo yo solo.  
>- todavía que me tienes esperando durante una hora y no te gustan mis ideas me quieres dejar solo en eso, pues sabes que yo mejor le digo a Stan y bebe de tu infidelidad haber que haces porque yo ya no te quiero ayudar<br>- cartman, por favor, lo siento pero no te lo tomes tan a pecho.  
>- !Cállate judío¡<br>-si te involucras mas de lo que debes te juro que te rompo la cara ya que lo eh hecho una vez y lo haría otra vez.  
>- eh, tranquilo Kyle, te prometo que no te afectare en esta situación, por ahora, pero si necesitas mi ayuda ya sabes donde encontrarme.<br>- gracias, creo.

Al regresar el pelirrojo con su amigo, observo que estaba hablando con una linda chica la cual no reconoció al acercarse y decir:

- stan,¿Quién es ella?

-¿no me recuerdas kyle broflovski?- dijo la desconocida

-¿de veras no la recuerdas?- pregunto también extrañado stan

-¿de donde te debería recordar?

-¿acaso de aquel concurso de deletreo en el que mi hermano y yo ganamos?-dijo la desconocida

-no me digas que…

-si kyle ella es…

-Rebecca Cotswolds-dijo la ya no tan desconocida chica

-¿que?- dijo kyle sorprendido al ver, después de 7 años a aquella niña que fue su primer amor, aquella que le robaba el aliento, el sueño y que le robo su primer beso.

Wendy no sabia que hacer ahora, así que decidió mandarle un mensaje a su amante kyle haber podían hacer para quitarse aquel sentimiento que ambos claramente sabían que era culpa.

_Kyle creo que tenemos que hablar acerca de lo que paso la otra noche, la verdad yo me siento culpable y creo que soy capaz de decirle a stanley y bebe lo que sucedió, ¿crees que sea buena idea?_

_Wendy_

Mientras esperaba el mensaje de kyle, decidió buscar consejos en Internet, libros, con amigos y con su propia memoria haber si encontraba algo útil pero nada casi siempre decían que lo mejor era decir la verdad y Wendy sabia que era lo correcto mas no sabia como hacerlo.

-kyle es el mejor amigo de mi novio y el novio de mi mejor amiga, ¿en que me fui a meter?, ¿porque con kyle broflovski? Habiendo tantos chicos y fue especialmente de el además ¿porque sucedió cuando tenia a stan como pareja? ¿Porque no fue cuando estuviera soltera?- muchas y mas de estas preguntas no tenían respuesta para Wendy pero no podía hacer nada a pesar de ser la mas inteligente de la clase se veía muy tonta en este tema.

Después de hablar con rebecca acerca de donde había estado este tiempo y que había hecho últimamente kyle y stan la dejaron en su casa, cuando de repente a stan se le ocurre preguntarle:

-¿todavía la quieres?

-¿pero que dices? yo estoy con bárbara ahora-dijo kyle algo sonrojado.

-¿y eso que? yo solo quiero saber si la amas como antes.

-puede ser, pero quiero mas a bebe.

- sobre todo porque siempre querías andar junto a ella, tu y yo sabemos que estas con ella porque:

1. ella prácticamente te lo pidió, no aceptabas te ibas a ver como un patán y un marica enfrente de todos, en especial de Cartman y 3. Lo hiciste porque rebecca no estaba para que andarás con ella.

-y si te dijera que amo con toda mi alma y mi ser a rebecca, que solo quiero a bebe para tener sexo y que Wendy es una amiga con derechos con la que engañe tanto a ti como a bebe ¿me creerías?- dijo kyle de una manera algo cínica y burlesca pero al stan tomarlo de juego respondió:

- te creería porque te tengo confianza pero no te creería porque eres mi mejor amigo desde kindergarten y te conozco muy bien.

-¿estas seguro?- dijo kyle tratando de tranquilizarse

-si, lo estoy- respondió stan muy tranquilo

-entonces deja de hacer preguntas si tanto me conoces.-dijo kyle algo molesto

- solo jugaba.

Después de unos cuantos minutos llegaron a la casa de los Marsh, ambos entraron y se sentaron para la cena ya que sharon los había invitado después de haberlos apoyado con la muerte del abuelo, mientras comían, se podía ver a Randy mas calmado y alegre platicando con Gerald en cambio sharon se veía todavía triste mas trataba de seguir adelante y shelley, pues ahora que estaba en la universidad se distraía con los amigos del colegio y convivía con la familia por lo cual stan ya no sufría de los abusos de su hermana mayor , y stanley ya se veía mas tranquilo, desde que Wendy lo dejo por token a los 10 años aprendió que la vida sigue y que no hay que estar triste.

Después de la cena, los broflovski decidieron marcharse por lo cual se despidieron de la familia Marsh, no sin antes agradecerles por todo y darles el mas sentido pésame a pesar de ser algo tarde ya que habían pasado ya 2 días desde la muerte del abuelo.

Al subir al auto, kyle revisó su móvil y vio el mensaje de Wendy:

_Kyle creo que tenemos que hablar acerca de lo que paso la otra noche, la verdad yo me siento culpable y creo que soy capaz de decirle a stanley y bebe lo que sucedió, ¿crees que sea buena idea?_

_Wendy_

Al terminar de leerlo decidió contestarle a pesar de ser algo tarde, pero talvez ella lo vería en la mañana o si es como kyle, lo estaría revisando toda la noche solo por no poder dormir por la culpa como paso cuando kyle vio la pasión.

Entonces le respondió el mensaje con uno que decía lo siguiente:

_Yo también creo que sea buena idea hablar de lo sucedido, a pesar de que me encanto esa noche lo que siento que me esta matando es la culpa, casi le digo a stan pero no se como hacerlo, estoy confundido y espero me comprendas, pero creo que será buena idea hablar con la verdad._

_Kyle_

Al terminar de escribir el mensaje, guardo su teléfono móvil y solo espero llegar a su hogar, subir las escaleras, recostarse y tratar, una vez mas, que el sueño llegara a el.

**Al fin el capitulo 4 terminado y subido el 11-11-11 y yo pensando que el mundo se acabaría hoy a las 11 AM ¬¬ pero que bueno que aun no pasa nada :) esperemos no pase ya que yo quiero a mi planeta a pesar de sus defectos :p fuera de esto también quise subir este capitulo porque quería ver que salía y si Wendy y kyle confesarían pero eso hasta el próximo capitulo, además se los debía por la tardanza del capitulo anterior.**

**Y si sienten que hago sufrir mucho a stanley, no se preocupen algo bueno le llegara además el es mi personaje favorito :3 **

**Espero les haya gustado, comenten y ya saben coman frutas y verduras :)**


	5. un largo y confuso final

**Como ya sabrán south park no me pertenece.**

**Ojos violetas: capitulo 5**

A la mañana siguiente, después de la cena en casa de los Marsh, Kyle se preparo para ir a la escuela ,pero ,mientras desayunaba el y su familia, pensó que seria buena idea hablar con su madre de ello, por lo tanto le pidió unos minutos antes de irse para poder comentar su problema.

-¿Qué pasa Kyle?- pregunto Sheila con aquel tono maternal en su dulce voz.

- mamá, yo…un amigo tiene un problema – dijo Kyle evitando ser tan directo , pero como siempre ,las madres tienen un don para saber cuando mentimos, nos sentimos nerviosos, etc. Por lo tanto, en el momento en que Kyle se descuido supo que el problema era de el.

- Kyle…no te preocupes, cuéntame lo que sucedió- dijo aquella madre tratando de que su joven de rizos pelirrojos tuviera confianza en ella y ella así poderlo ayudar.

- ¿recuerdas a bebe? mi novia- pregunto Kyle para soltar poco a poco la verdad de lo que había sucedido

- claro, ella es la pareja de mi bebe, pero ¿que tiene que ver con tu 'problema'?

- a eso voy, ¿recuerdas a Wendy, la novia de Stan y amiga de bebe?

- si, me parece buena chica, stan y ella hacen linda pareja.

- y… ¿si te dijera que engañe a mi novia?- pregunto Kyle algo apenado ya que sus padres, en especial su madre le enseño que no debería engañar a nadie y ser siempre fiel, como un buen judío, una buena persona..

- ¿pero porque?¿que no la amabas?-pregunto exaltada ella

- la verdad no se pero lo peor es que también engañe a stan- dijo Kyle mientras bajaba la mirada

- ¿como?

- ah….yo…..engañe a mi novia, bebe, con Wendy, la novia de stan –dijo Kyle avergonzado de si mismo seguro de que se lo merecía

- Kyle…-Sheila no tenia palabras para lo que su hijo había cometido

- lo siento, se que no estuvo bien pero, no se que hacer –dijo Kyle con lagrimas brotando de aquellos ojos color jade que tantos deseaban.

- creo que será mejor decir la verdad ,ella es tu pareja y el tu mejor amigo y tienen el derecho de saberlo, se que es duro pero es lo mejor- trato de decir Sheila mientras por dentro se sentía; por una parte decepcionada y por otra avergonzada , como el mayor de sus hijos, su propia sangre, aquel que trato de educar lo mejor posible y ahora le dice que cometió una infidelidad, si tan solo se hubiera enterado que su hijo tuvo relaciones sexuales con tan solo 17 años se moría, sobretodo si se enteraba que no fue solo una vez, sino que fueron varias y con diversas chicas, pero en fin.

-creo que eso haré, pero no se como decírselo- dijo el joven pelirrojo mientras se acomodaba aquellos rizos despeinados que bajaban por su frente.

- creo que eso ya no corresponde a mi decírtelo, pero, se que lo que harás y como lo harás será lo correcto

-creo que si…gracias mamá- dijo Kyle mientras tomaba las llaves y abría la puerta para ir al colegio pero no sin antes despedirse de su madre y darle un beso en la mejilla con lo que agregó algo antes de retirarse: - lo siento mucho, tratare de que no vuelva a pasar- con esto le sonrió a su madre y se fue tras cerrar la puerta con lo que Sheila solo prefirió seguir con lo suyo y esperar que cumpliera lo que dijo.

Bebe Stevens estaba en su habitación preparándose para ir al colegio, principalmente para estar con su novio kyle, con quien ya tenia casi el año de noviazgo y exactamente ese día era su aniversario.

Bebe preparo muchas cosas cursis para Kyle esperando que este recordara su aniversario, como cada mes y le entregara algo fabuloso ya que seria un año, pero eso no sucedería, no hoy, no con Kyle.

Wendy Testaburger, mientras peinaba aquel largo y oscuro cabello ,buscaba la manera de decirle a su novio y a su mejor amiga lo que había sucedido, al encontrar una respuesta que talvez no seria la mas certera ni la mejor decidió terminar su desayuno y dirigirse al instituto.

Al llegar al colegio, Kyle se dio la tarea de buscar, primero a Wendy para saber que como decir tal confesión ante bebe y stan y después buscar a estos para decirles todo.

Busco de arriba a bajo, por toda la escuela, pero no la encontró, ¿Como podía ser posible si testaburger siempre llega temprano? Lo que dedujo Kyle fue que talvez se le hizo tarde o se quedo dormida pero sonaba imposible en ella pero en fin.

Después de la clase de álgebra, mientras Kyle caminaba por los pasillos ensayando lo que diría, Wendy lo llamo a lo lejos a lo cual el se acerco.

- hola Kyle, ¿Cómo has estado?- pregunto algo indiferente Wendy ya que no se habían dirigido la palabra desde aquel día de placer

- bien –mintió el - ¿y tu?

- creo que bien….cambiando de tema; creo que debemos decirle a stan y a bebe lo sucedido ya que no los puedo ver a los ojos y me siento muy mal – dijo ella mientras bajaba lentamente la mirada

- ¿decirme que?¿que me engañaron?- dijo una voz que perfectamente ellos conocían y que pensaban que no se enteraría de aquel engaño, al menos no por ahora.

- ¿Qué dices stan?- trato ella de sonar firme e indiferente pero a pesar de ser testaburger no lo logro.

- lo se todo, o al menos una parte pero quería saber si era cierto.-dijo el azabache algo decepcionado mas no seguro

- ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto Kyle esperando que fuera un rumor u otra historia que no fuera aquel engaño entre el broflovski y la testaburger

- Cartman me dijo…

- ese hijo de puta- murmuro Kyle mientras Wendy ponía la mirada en el techo pensando en que le haría al culo gordo por decir semejante declaración.

-Cartman me dijo que ustedes, pues…tuvieron relaciones…no le creí pero me dio pruebas suficientes.

- ¿es eso verdad mi osito?- dijo una voz femenina

- tu no te metas - dijo Wendy algo molesta ya que ella no tenia nada que ver en este asunto, solo si seguía enamorada de Kyle broflovski pero nada mas.

- Rebecca, la verdad ella tiene razón – dijo el pelirrojo algo entrecortado, acaso… ¿le dolía ser tan frió con ella? ¿Seguía enamorado de ella?

- Kyle… ¿Qué acaso ya no sientes lo mismo por mi?- dijo la castaña en un tono demasiado dulce y empalagoso que termino desesperando a Wendy quien tenia que ir a química y alejando a stan que prefirió dejarlos solos y arreglar su problema después.

- lo siento pero tengo química- dijo Wendy

- yo tengo biología, mejor arreglamos esto después con mas tiempo- dijo stan mientras se alejaba no sin dejar en claro que ese asunto so se quedaría sin respuesta.

- ¿no me vas a responder Kyle broflovski?

- no tengo tiempo, tengo que ir a clase de artes, lo siento luego hablamos. –dijo el pelirrojo mientras corría a su clase que ni siquiera estaba seguro de cual era pero quería pensar un poco las cosas antes de hacer algo muy estupido.

-¿crees que Cartman este diciendo la verdad?- pregunto el pelinegro a la persona con la que se relaciono últimamente después de Kyle

- la verdad no tengo idea, ése gordo es un mentiroso pero cuando se trata de ensuciar la dignidad de alguien dice verdades tan tontas y reales que uno so sabe si son ciertas – dijo su inmortal y fiel compañero y amigo, Kenny McCormick, con el que se empezó a relacionar después de que Kyle entro a cursos y a campamentos y tambien cuando Stanley se dio cuenta de que Kenny era su amigo y valía mucho a pesar de ser inmortal.

- tienes razón, aunque creo que dice la verdad.- dijo Stan algo inseguro de que pensar.

- ve lo que quieras stanley pero preferiría que estés seguro antes de hacer algo- gruño Kenny tratando de ser 'amable' pero en el era algo difícil al menos que de su hermana Karen se tratara.

- eso trato pero no puedo.- dijo stanley algo frustrado

- ¿será que te has enamorado de Kyle?- dijo Kenny en broma pero quería tratar de animar a stanley

- claro que no el y yo somos súper mejores amigos y lo mas que llegaríamos seria a hermanos pero nada mas.

- entonces ¿es por que todavía sigues amando a Wendy?- pregunto mas serio McCormick mientras miraba fijamente los ojos azules de su amigo stan.

- la verdad no tengo idea, se que ya tenemos mucho tiempo siendo pareja pero creo que ya no funciona como antes.- dijo el pelinegro algo triste pero convencido de que decía la verdad.

- no te preocupes ya veras que esto mejorara. – dijo el rubio mientras le daba unas palmaditas en la espalda, siendo esa una de sus formas mas formales de consolar a alguien pero si se preguntan cuales son las informales, el mejor conocedor es butters que cada que se siente triste termina con Kenny en la casa de sus padres, los stoch ,durante al menos 3 horas.

- gracias Kenny- dijo el joven Marsh mientras embozaba una sonrisa de agradecimiento

- para eso estoy – dijo el rubio en un tono burlesco pero divertido

- si claro – respondió stanley con una sonrisa y mejor decidió empezar a trabajar en clase.

-Rebecca, Wendy, Bárbara, Rebecca, Wendy, Bárbara, Rebecca, Wendy, Bárbara – pensaba repetidamente Kyle en ellas sin saber a quien escoger o que hacer con ellas:

Rebecca fue su primer amor, su primer beso, su primera ilusión.

Bárbara o 'bebe'; fue su primera novia, su primera vez, su primera experiencia sexual

Y Wendy; fue su primera infidelidad, su primer engaño, su primer mentira.

Ahora estaba mas confundido que al principio pero tenia que tomar una decisión definitiva y ser responsable por aquella elección.

- ¿Qué debo hacer?- le pregunto Kyle a su compañero de clase.

-la verdad no se que decirte, creo que mejor deberías dejar de joder y decidirte por una o por ninguna- dijo aquel compañero con el que no había pasado tiempo en la infancia pero ni Kyle sabia porque estaba platicando su problema con Kevin Stolen, el ya había madurado o al menos eso se creía ya que empezaba a ser mas popular que en la primaria, talvez porque se empezó a juntar con Clyde Donovan y con Token Black, además lo friki lo había dejado un poco de lado a pesar de que le seguía gustando Star Wars y seguía siendo un fiel fanático.

- que gran ayuda – dijo Kyle siendo algo pero evidentemente cínico.

- perdóname pero yo no soy el que tiene que arreglar tus problemas y escucharte mientras lloras y te quejas, eres uno de los mas inteligentes de la clase, tal vez del colegio entero y sufres con este tipo de problemas, por favor no me hagas reír- dijo algo molesto y sarcástico el joven stolen, sacando el lado 'oscuro' que craig le hizo brotar después de molestarlo siempre y de decidir defenderse , pero bueno esta no es la historia de stolen o de los otros.

-perdón por molestarte con esto, se que no te interesa pero quisiera que trataras de ser el chico comprensible de la primaria, al menos para tratar de ayudarme – dijo Kyle tratando de disculparse con el pelinegro.

- yo ya te ayude, lo demás tu lo tienes que hacer Kyle – dijo Kevin mientras cogia su lapicero y lo guardaba en la mochila, ya que sabia que la clase ya llegaba a su fin.

Entonces el joven broflovski trato de reflexionar lo que le dijo su compañero de clase y se dio cuenta de algo que podía ser o muy cobarde o muy inteligente, una o ninguna.

- gracias Kevin –dijo Kyle mientras el pelinegro estaba por cruzar la puerta después del toque a lo que el le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa:

- no te preocupes, cualquier maestro jedi haría lo mismo.

Al final Kevin salio por esa puerta y Kyle, con una sonrisa en su rostro decidió ir a arreglar las cosas o al menos eso pensaba.

- Maldita perra - dijo ella entre sus pensamientos y sus cálculos para hacer bien el experimento.

- ¿y ahora que hice? – dijo su compañero, algo acostumbrado a que le dijeran perra, pues así se llevaba con Cartman y los otros.

- no tu, otra perra pero esta si que esta en celo.- dijo Wendy algo molesta al recordar el rostro de 'ella'

- ¿a quien te refieres? ¿a bebe?- pregunto Tucker con la certeza de que era ella pero se equivoco.

- Rebecca Cotswolds, esa es la perra mayor, la puta, la…

- ya entendí, pero, ¿Qué te hizo ella para decirle eso?- pregunto craig con sorpresa ya que Wendy no era tan impulsiva en sus palabras y menos con otras personas, al menos que tocaran a su amado stanley pero no siempre era el caso.

-por su culpa ya se complico mas un problema algo serio que tengo yo con Kyle- respondió Wendy algo molesta, con una voz que perfectamente solo ella y craig escucharían.

- ¿Qué clase de problema?- craig volvió a preguntar, ese día estaba muy curioso, tal vez porque ese día no habla con sus amigos las primeras horas.

-no se si contarte…- susurro ella algo insegura ya que era un asunto muy intimo, craig era su amigo desde que entraron a la preparatoria pero sabia que el era un chismoso y ella no se arriesgaría a que todos la vieran como una puta zorra.

- bueno, no me digas si no quieres, no te voy a presionar.- dijo el pelinegro en un tono tan caballeroso y dulce que logro que Wendy se sonrojara un poco y que pensara si stanley, Kyle o craig valían la pena.

- mejor pásame el ácido clorhídrico – dijo Wendy tratando de salir de sus pensamientos

- toma, pero ten cuidado porque…-craig fue callado por aquel sonido de algo rompiéndose, fue muy claro que Wendy en su distracción hizo que craig tirara el tubo de ensayo que contenía en su interior un ácido muy peligroso y potente

- pero que demo…- dijo craig mientras se alejaba un poco de la zona donde aquel ácido había caído

- salgan todos de la habitación y vayan al patio- dijo el profesor tranquilo pues ya sabia que hacer en esos casos. - Wendy, tu también deberías salir – le sugirió, no ,le pidió que lo hiciera ya que la vio sentada en su silla paralizada y si inhalaba ese ácido durante varios minutos podría tener problemas respiratorios graves.

- lo siento mucho profesor.-dijo ella mientras se levantaba de su silla y caminaba hacia la puerta.

- no te preocupes Wendy, fue un accidente, gracias al cielo que no cayo sobre tu piel o la de craig- dijo el profesor aliviado ya que los efectos serian algo peor.

- gracias- agradeció Wendy profundamente apenada ya que por sus distracciones amorosas casi mata a craig, a la clase, a su profesor y en especial a ella.

Cuando ella ya se encontraba en el patio vio que craig caminaba hacia ella con dos vasos de café y con un Tweek mas tranquilo de lo normal, pero como siempre, tomando sorbos grandes de un vaso aparte de los que traía el pelinegro.

- toma – dijo craig extendiendo su brazo con el vaso de café en la mano

- muchas gracias craig y perdona por lo que paso en la clase de química- dijo apenada mientras tomaba el café y lo giraba entre sus manos.

- no te preocupes, fue un accidente.- dijo craig con una sonrisa en su rostro que encantaría a cualquier chica y talvez a cualquier chico.

- muchas gracias –dijo esta vez mas sonrojada que en la clase de química

- ¿que es lo que me pasa? - Pensó ella, ¿Cómo era posible que Wendy Testaburger se sonroje con la sonrisa de Craig Tucker? ¿Qué paso con la sonrisa de Stanley Marsh o la de Kyle broflovski?

- ¡Wendy!- dijo una voz masculina sacándola se sus pensamientos, talvez, los mas profundos que a tenido últimamente.

- me tengo que ir –dijo ella mientras embozaba una sonrisa calida para Tucker y para Tweek con la que ellos se sonrojaron, en Tweek no se notaba pero en el joven Tucker era mas que obvio.

A pesar de que Bárbara Stevens fuera una de las chicas más populares de la escuela, ella no era una perra como las otras, ella hasta llegaba a ser inocente pero tampoco era una santa.

Ella era el alma de las fiestas, encantadora como siempre, con esos rizos largos y rubios, casi dorados, que colgaban bajo sus hombros, esos ojos tan definidos con delineador negro y sombra verde, que parecían lagunas donde uno podía naufragar, sus labios rojos como las rosas con los que todos terminaban deseándola, era casi un ángel, pero un ángel pecador.

Tuvo muchas relaciones con varios chicos, entre ellos Clyde Donovan, Token Black, Kenny McCormick y su actual novio, Kyle Broflovski.

Ella hizo sufrir a muchos y ahora era su turno de sufrir .El karma talvez, o solo era la cruel e injusta realidad.

-imaginate su cara cuando vea el regalo que le tengo preparado.- dijo bebe entusiasmada

- no me lo imagino, pero de seguro se pondrá muy feliz- dijo su acompañante, tímido e inocente como siempre.

- ay Butters, espero tengas razón.- embozo ella con una sonrisa plástica pero sincera.

- ya veras que si bebe

- eso espero.

- ¿Cual será aquella sorpresa que bebe le tenia para 'el'?, bueno, después lo sabré - pensó Butters mientras caminaba al lado de su amiga.

- ¡bebé! ¡Espera bebé!- dijo una voz castrosa que ella y Butters claramente reconocían y odiaban

- ¿Cartman?, ¿Qué carajo quieres?- dijo bebe con desprecio por haber interrumpido su fantasía.

- tienes que saber algo acerca del judío, algo muy comprometedor.- dijo Cartman entrecortado por el cansancio que tenia después de correr por todo el instituto buscando a Bárbara.

- no me digas, ¿Qué cosa es tan comprometedora para que me lo quieras decir con tanta prisa?

- el te engaño, con tu mejor amiga…

- Eric que cosas dices, Kyle esta con Bebé y Wendy pues esta con Stan.- dijo Butters tratando de que bebe no reaccionara mal y de que lo que dijo Cartman fuera una mentira pero la verdad el no estaba seguro.

- tu estas loco- dijo bárbara mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba mas rápido de lo normal.

- ¡como quieras, si quieres creerme bien y si no es tu problema!- grito Cartman mientras veía como bebe se alejaba con Butters de la mano.

Es acaso que… ¿Cartman odia tanto a Kyle y a Stan después de haber sido sus amigos? ¿o acaso solo lo hace para entretenerse entre clase y clase?

- no le crees, ¿verdad?- dijo el inocente rubio mientras veía como su acompañante se mordía sus labios rojos y caminaba cada vez mas rápido.

- la verdad nose, nose, oh Butters…- rompió en llanto la desconsolada chica hundiendo su rostro en el hombro de su amigo, la pobre no sabia que pensar.

- ¿ahora me van a decir que paso en realidad? ¿Es verdad lo que dice Cartman?- exclamo Stanley algo nervioso y decepcionado ya que claramente pensaba que era verdad mas no tenia pruebas visuales.

Wendy y Kyle se quedaron callados durante unos minutos después se vieron de reojo hasta que uno de los dos hablo:

- lo siento stan, talvez tantos años de estar juntos se a vuelto aburrido.- musito Wendy con la mirada firme pero avergonzada.

- el culo gordo de Cartman tiene razón, te engañamos, engañamos a bebe y nos engañamos ,pero, la verdad yo no me arrepiento de nada. – declaro Kyle mientras observaba el reloj que tenia en la muñeca de la mano izquierda, recordando cuando bebe se lo dio.

- ¿porque lo hicieron? ¿Por qué entre ustedes dos? Y ¿Por qué mientras tenían pareja?- muchas preguntas tenia Stanley pero no todas podrían ser contestadas con lógica.

- la verdad nose, talvez alguna hormona nos afecto, teníamos ganas de probar algo nuevo – dijo Wendy mientras observaba a Kyle, a stan, Kyle, stan, Kyle, stan, no sabia en quien o en donde fijar la mirada.

-la verdad yo no se que decir, nose si estoy molesto, alegre, triste o que siento- gruño stan confundido mientras se llevaba las manos a la cara al no saber que decir, hacer o pensar.

-Cartman tenia razón… ambos me engañaron- susurro bebe mientras observaba todo lo que los tres dijeron desde el comienzo de la conversación.

- bárbara yo…- trato de hablar Wendy pero la rubia la callo.

- yo confié en ti Wendy y en ti Kyle, yo cambie por su bien, y ahora me hacen esto…- la pobre rubia rompió en llanto, pero este llanto no seria calmado como el de hace unas horas.

- lo siento mucho bárbara dijo Kyle con una voz entrecortada mientras trataba de abrazar a su novia pero ella no lo permitió.

- no Kyle broflovski, ya estoy harta, yo te ame como nunca y ahora me dejas por mi mejor amiga, no, yo soy lo suficientemente bonita, popular y especial para que me hagas eso.

- no era mi intención…-trato de compensar su culpa e infidelidad con ser amable con la rubia pero ya era muy tarde.

- perdóname Kyle, pero creo que nuestra relación termina aquí, ahora puedes quedarte con ella porque yo me largo, les deseo lo mejor y espero no se terminen engañando entre si.- con esto bárbara Stevens se dio la vuelta y camino hacia donde no podía ver ni escuchar a quienes, en algún momento amo con todo el corazón, para su consuelo, Kenny McCormick la esperaba con los brazos abiertos, siendo el su próximo amor, su próximo engaño.

- Wow, así que ya se hicieron las más fuertes declaraciones aquí, en la escuela preparatoria de south park.- dijo nada mas ni nada menos que Cartman con una voz mas burlesca, castrosa y maldita que de lo normal.

- ¡cállate culo gordo!- grito Kyle mientras que, con su puño golpeo la cara de Eric Cartman .

- así que quieres pelear eh rata judía – gruño furioso Eric mientras se abalanzaba al pelirrojo

- ¡Kyle! – grito la voz de Testaburger, no estaba asustada, estaba sorprendida.

Ambos chicos se pelearon en pleno pasillo con sus compañeros y otros chicos como publico, ya ni Stanley que fue la victima del engaño de aquel judío.

- ¡basta por dios!- ambos pelinegros gritaron, Testaburger y Marsh al mismo tono, al mismo ritmo, tal vez por eso fueron pareja durante muchos años,

Al no poder esto calmar al pelirrojo y al castaño, stan decidió separar a su amigo del culon mientras Butters separo a Cartman del judío.

-por que no se calman los dos, se que Cartman tiene la culpa por divulgar algo privado y que no le incumbía pero también la culpa la tiene Kyle por acudir con la bola de grasa.- gruño Marsh molesto.- Bárbara se quedo con Kenny, Cartman obtuvo lo que quería y ustedes pueden ser pareja, lo permito, y no les tengo rencor, además somos amigos desde la primaria y puedo salir con otra chica o quedar soltero por un rato, si ustedes están felices juntos yo también lo seré.- dijo stan con una sonrisa en el rostro y extendiendo los brazos para abrazar a su ex novia y a su súper mejor amigo.

- bueno pues jodanse todos - grito cartman mientras se largaba de aquel lugar.

- gracias Stanley, perdóname por lo que hice, no quería hacerte sufrir- dijo Wendy con lagrimas en los ojos, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con una sonrisa sincera y calida, abrazando tan fuerte como podía a stan Marsh.

- muchas gracias amigo yo también me siento mal por hacerte sufrir, no te lo merecías- dijo Kyle mientras tomaba su hombro y le sonreía como en los viejos tiempos.

- no pasa nada, mejor los dejo solos , tengo muchas cosas que hacer además rebecca me pidió que saliéramos, es una buena oportunidad ¿no crees? – dijo stan mientras se despedía de ambos dejándolos solos.

- lo creo, ojalá tengas suerte con ella- dijo Kyle alegre mientras stan caminaba hacia rebecca que estaba a lo lejos.

- creo que la culpa ya termino- dijo Wendy con una voz calmada y dulce mientras aseguraba que queria a kyle broflovski, no a craig tucker.

- eso es bueno, ahora podemos estar juntos y sin problemas- susurro el pelirrojo al oído de ella.

- eso espero – musito ella mientras con sus manos tomaba el rostro del pelirrojo y llevaba sus labios a los suyos terminado en un apasionado y romántico beso que ambos disfrutaron y que no seria ni el primero ni el único.

**Oh por dios ahh estoy tan emocionada y orgullosa por haber terminado mi primer fanfic :3 .****Espero le hayan entendido y que les haya gustado. ****Muchas gracias por apoyarme con el fic y sobretodo por haberse molestado en leer esto :)**

**comenten que les parecio el final,si les gusto o no,si quieren criticar, si quieren otra historia de south park pero con otros personajes o si quieren comentar cualquier cosa todos los comentarios son aceptados y recuerden; coman frutas y verduras :9**


End file.
